Almost Perfect
by LuluMg
Summary: I thinking about abandoning this story...If you want it message me and i can give you what i have for Chapter 2.


Chapter 1: The Wedding!  
It was Thalia and Nico's big day! They were finally getting hitched. As Thalia sat in her cabin having her makeup done by a bunch of Aphrodite girls, she recalled from memory, the proposal.

*Flashback*  
Nico had invited her to the beach for a picnic. As they stood in front of the lake watching the sun go down, Nico suddenly spoke, "Thalia, I have to ask you something." she turned to him expectantly. He got down on one knee, pulled out a black velvet ring case and spoke, "Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, will you marry me, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades?" Thalia squealed in joy, "I thought you would never ask!"  
*End flashback*

Thalia still sat in her cabin waiting for what seemed like decade for her makeover session to be over. She admired the proposal ring on her left hand for the billionth time. It was a silver band with a pure black diamond encrusted in it. It Is absolutely gorgeous. Hades had been kind enough to let Luke, Bianca, and anyone else who died in preparation or in the actual second Titan war come to my wedding. Selena was there in my cabin along with Bianca. Selena was giving directions on how to apply my eyeshadow.

Finally she said I was done and I could look in the mirror. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I couldn't believe it! I looked amazing! My hair had been curled and pulled up into a elegant up-do. For my makeup Selena had finally deiced to go with a black and gray smokey eye look with black winged eyeliner. It matched her dress perfectly! Which of course was not a traditional white dress. Instead of a white dress she had chosen a black lace ball gown, it had a electric blue belt that was covered in jewels of the same color. The belt also matched her bouquet and the bridesmaids dressed and the groomsman's ties. A few months after she had gotten engaged she had chosen the colors electric blue, black and gray for her wedding.

"oh Thalia you look beautiful!" Annabeth, Bianca, Selena and a couple of the other girls said at once. "Thanks! So do you guys!" They really did in their electric blue, knee length dresses. The dresses were sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and a black satin ribbon around the waist.

There was a knock at the door and one of the girls quickly crossed the room to answer the door. She opened the door to reveal Percy standing on the porch of my cabin in his black and electric blue tux. "Hey Percy!" I greeted him happily. "Hi Thals! Wow! You look awesome!" He said as he entered the Zeus cabin. "Thanks Perce!" I said in reply to his complement. "You guys better hurry! They're ready to start the ceremony!" Percy told us rather quickly. "Ok we are coming! Now GO!" I had to yell at him to get him to stop staring at Annabeth and leave.

"Ok girls! Lets move out!" Bianca said. As we all filed out of my cabin I couldn't help but think "_Holy shit! I'm getting married in less than five minutes!" _and "_Do I really want to go through with this?" _and _"Am I ready for marriage?". _All of my thoughts and doubts about the wedding went away when I saw Nico standing at the alter with a huge smile on his face.

Chiron had let us use the camp as a wedding venue. I watch as Percy and Annabeth walked down the aisle, arms linked. When they got to the end of the aisle they split apart and took the spots on either side. I continued to watch as the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen took their spots at the alter.

Now it was my turn. As I walked down the aisle I couldn't help myself from thinking of how awesome my life with Nico is going to be. I finally got to my place at the alter next to my soon to be husband. He was dressed in a all black tux, and lets just say I have never seen a guy that hot!

Honestly I don't really remember a lot of what Chiron was saying, I just remember saying I do and then kissing Nico like I have never kissed before. "I love you-" Nico started to say but suddenly stopped like he couldn't breathe. "Nico whats wrong?!" I asked as his mouth hung open. "NICO WHATS WRONG?!" I asked again but this time I yelled at him. He only looked at me and that's when I saw it.

The blood. The blood that was soaking his tux. "Oh my gosh!" I whispered shocked. Suddenly his breath hitched again and he fell to the ground. I quickly knelt down next to him and felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. "NO!" I screamed. I looked up searching for what or who did this. And there he was.

Luke. Standing in front of me with a sword in his left hand dripping in blood, Nico's blood. "You!" I screamed. "You did this!". He just shrugged. "You killed him!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. "Yes I did." was his only reply and he was gone. Gone like Nico, gone like my mother, gone like everything that was ever good in my life. I knelt down next to Nico's lifeless body once again and sobbed.

Percy, Annabeth and some Apollo campers rushed over to us. Percy and Annabeth went straight over to me and hugged me while I cried. The Apollo camper put Nico on a stretcher and and rushed him to the infirmary. I just sat there unable to move. I was shaking hard and sobbing, my black makeup running down my face. "Come on, lets go." Annabeth said as Percy picked me up bridal style and carried me to my cabin.

When we got there Percy set me down and left so Annabeth could help me change. After I changed into to some sweatpants and a t- shirt and we got most of the black makeup off that was caked on my face, Annabeth suggested that I lay down on the couch while she makes some hot chocolate. Five minutes after I laid down she entered my living room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, one in each hand. She handed me one and then sat on the couch opposite of me. We sat in silence for a few minutes until she spoke "I'm really sorry Thals...If you ever want to talk about what happened just tell me." she said. I nodded. "I'm going to go see whats going on, I will be back later. You gets some rest." She told me before she walked out. As soon as she left I burst into tears suddenly remembering that my new husband is gone. Forever.

I was crying so hard that I didn't hear the door open and shut. I felt something touch me and I looked up. It was Nico well not really it was his ghost. And right then and there I realized that he really was dead. I started to cry again as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. As I sat there crying softly in his arms he started whispering to me. "Thalia I can't stay very long but I wanted to tell you something before I leave forever."

I was still crying and didn't really trust my voice so I nodded. He continued. "Thalia I want you to know that I love you so much...I didn't think I would die so soon but I did and I want you to know that I will miss you when I'm gone." After he said that I just cried harder. "Nico don't leave me, take me with you!" I said quietly into his shirt. A few tears escaped his eyes but he carried on speaking.

"I love you so much and I know that you love me and that my next question is going to be really hard for you, but I need you to do it, for me? Can you at least try?" I nodded again. "I need you to move on, continue your life. But please Thalia do not forget me?". I just sat there crying refusing to believe what I just heard. "Thalia I only have a few minutes before my times up, before I go I need you to know that you will try and move on." He asked me again. "I can try but I can't promise you anything." I said sadly with a nod and tears streaming down my face. His very last words were "Goodbye my love." He said with tears in his eyes as he bent down to kissed me for the last time. Ever. And he was gone just like that. Without another word.


End file.
